The Case of Ann Langfield
by NeliZima
Summary: 1978 kamen die Kinder von Ann und Carl Langfield in einem Feuer ums Leben, doch trotz Anns Geständnis kam es nie zur Aufklärung. Warum?
1. Die Akte Ann Langfield

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **Drama

**Spoiler:** Direkt nach „Lovers Lane" und der Trennung von Kite.

**Zusammenfassung: **1978 kamen die Kinder von Ann und Carl Langfield in einem Feuer ums Leben, doch trotz Anns Geständnis kam es nie zur Aufklärung. Warum?

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

The Case of Ann Langfield

Der Fall "Ann Langfield"

**Kapitel 1 – Die Akte Ann Langfield**

Lilly saß bereits seit Tagen stundenlang hier inmitten dieser Kartons und Regale. Kite hatte ihre Beziehung beendet und ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie bereits eine Beziehung mit ihrem Job führte, doch das Vernichtende war, dass er Recht hatte.

Wie sie so dasaß und in der wohl hundertsten Akte las, dachte Lilly zurück. Sie hatte einmal zu Stillman gesagt, dass hier viele Leichen lägen, aber das war nicht ganz korrekt. Immer mehr wurde ihr klar, dass in diesen Kartons auch Schicksale verstaubten. Schicksale von Familien, Bekannten und Freunden der Ermordeten. Diese warteten sicherlich auch noch heute auf Erkenntnisse, die erklären, warum ihnen die Menschen, die sie liebten, genommen wurden.

Alle Kartons im von ihr aus rechten Regal hatte Lilly bereits durchgesehen und die beiliegenden Akten gelesen, alle im linken Regal kamen als nächstes dran. Sie wollte gar nicht an die übrigen Regalreihen denken, die noch auf sie warteten, aber bereits die nächste Akte sollte ihre Gedanken an den übrigen verschwimmen lassen.

Schon die Bilder, welche auf der ersten Seite mit Büroklammern fixiert waren, nahmen Lillys ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Besitz.

Drei kindliche Gesichter strahlten sie von Schwarz-Weiß Fotos an. Bei den beiden Jungs konnte man sogar die Zahnlücken erkennen, so sehr lachten sie und Lilly musste hart schlucken, um den Klos aus ihrem Hals zu beseitigen.

Als sie umblätterte fielen ihr zwei weiter Bilder beinahe aus der Akte heraus und auf den Boden. Gerade noch konnte sie beide ergreifen. Lilly legte sie nebeneinander auf den Tisch und betrachtete sie. Schließlich wendete sie beide und las die Hinweise auf der Rückseite. Die junge Frau war Mrs. Ann Langfield, 23 Jahre alt und der junge Mann war Mr. Carl Langfield, 24 Jahre alt.

Lilly wurde neugierig. Sie blätterte erneut weiter und las die ersten Zeilen.

_Philadelphia 1978_

_Hausbrand aus noch ungeklärter Ursache. Beim Brand kamen die drei Kinder der Familie: Lisa Langfield (4), Michael Langfield (5) und George Langfield (2) ums Leben. Mutter, Ann Langfield, gestand Feuer gelegt zu haben, doch Geständnis nicht verwendbar für die Beweisführung (siehe Anlage). Vater, Carl Langfield, war zum Zeitpunkt des Feuers nicht zu Haus._

_Fremdverschulden jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen. _

„Fremdverschulden jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen", wiederholte Lilly.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Die Nacht des 21 Juli

**Kapitel 2 – Die Nacht des 21. Juli**

Sam, you've been waiting much to long  
Now it looks like she's not coming home.  
Sam, you've been loyal, true and faithful  
All this time with being alone.  
If I could get that same dedication  
I'd give you everything in creation  
If she doesn't come back

Carl war schon seit zwei Stunden fort und die Kinder im Bett. Ann hatte nicht mitgehen können, denn der Babysitter sagte im letzten Moment ab. Nun stand ihr ein normaler Abend vor dem Fernseher bevor. Der Gang zum Kühlschrank, um die Flasche Rotwein zu holen, war in letzter Zeit beinahe zu einem Ritual geworden, denn Carl war immer öfters abends nicht da, sondern arbeitete länger in der Firma. Ständig sagte er, dass er härter für seinen Aufstieg in William Masters Firma arbeiten müsste. Masters war ein Chef, der viel von seinen Angestellten verlangte, da waren Überstunden nur eine Forderung von vielen. Oft standen auch weite Reisen an, die Carl meist allein antrat. Dann kam es auch vor, dass er manchmal 2 Wochen lang nicht zu Hause war. Das alles konnte eine so junge Beziehung wie ihre schon schwer belasten, auch wenn sie drei wundervolle Kinder hatten, die sie zusammenschweißten.

Chor: If she doesn't come back

I'll be your substitute  
Whenever you want me

Don't you know I'll be your substitute  
Whenever you need me

An Abenden wie diesen zweifelte Ann auch gelegentlich am scheinbaren Glück ihrer Ehe. Woher wusste sie eigentlich, dass Carl allein verreiste, er hatte viele Kollegen und Sekretärinnen? Stets hatte sie sich das eingeredet, aber wirklich gesagt hatte er es ihr nie. Dennoch war sie sich seiner Liebe sicher. In ihrer momentanen Situation, war es wohl eher normal, dass ab und an die Eifersucht an einem nagte. Was tat Carl wohl im Moment? Sicherlich trank er mit seinen Arbeitskollegen ein paar Bier, schunkelte zu aktuellen und vergangenen Hits und ließ sich dann nachher von seinem Freund Josh nach Hause fahren. Ob er bald kommt? Immerhin hatte er im letzten halben Jahr nur wenig Zeit für seine Familie. Sommerfeste gab es jedes Jahr, immer wieder und sie waren immer gleich. Seine Kinder aber veränderten sich, genau wie seine Frau.

Sam ev'ry day you waited for her  
I've been waiting here for you.  
Sam, all this time I've been lonely  
I know what you've been going through  
I'll wait until an't chances will come  
'Cos you can't keep alying on her  
If she doesn't come back.

Ann hatte mittlerweile das dritte Glas Rotwein geleert und bemerkte, dass sie langsam schläfrig wurde. Carl war auch noch nicht zurück und so beschloss sie, den Rotwein zurück in den Kühlschrank zu stellen, es würden sich in nächster Zeit sicherlich noch Gelegenheiten ergeben die Flasche zu leeren.

Die junge Frau hatte gerade die Flasche in die Ablage in der Tür gestellt, als sie vom oberen Stockwerk kommend einen lauten Knall hörte. Wie vom Schlag getroffen stürmte sie aus der Küche in den Flur und zur Treppe, doch eine Wand aus lodernden Flammen versperrte ihr den Weg die Treppe rauf.

„Lisa! Michael! George!", rief Ann und ihr Kopf arbeitete. Wie sollte sie in das obere Geschoss gelangen? Panisch blickte Ann sich um. Auf der Couch lag noch die Decke, mit der sie sich zugedeckt hatte um fern zu sehen.

Schnell holte sie sie und warf sie sich über den Kopf. So musste es gehen und der Weg über die Treppe ins Obergeschoss gelingen, doch bereits auf halber Strecke drohte sie ohnmächtig zu werden, der Rauch war zu dicht. So konnte sie ihren Kindern nicht helfen, nicht wenn sie tot war. Ann kehrte um, ließ im Laufen noch die Decke auf den Boden fallen und griff nach der Türklinke. Sie musste versuchen von außen in die obere Etage zu gelangen und sie musste sich beeilen. Panik stieg in der jungen Frau auf, dicht gefolgt von Verzweifelung. Wie sollte sie nur zu ihren Kindern kommen? Wo blieb nur die Feuerwehr?

Chor: If she doesn't come back.

I'll be your substitute  
Whenever you want me

Don't you know I'll be your substitute  
When ever you need me

Im Vorgarten angelangt blickt Ann wie hypnotisiert auf ihr Haus. Der zweite Stock, sowie der Giebel wurden von meterhohen Flammen in Käfigform eingeschlossen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass der Teil des Hauses in dem sich ihr Schlafzimmer befand nicht mehr existierte. Anstatt der Schlafräume klaffte im Obergeschoss ein großes Loch. Es gab keinen Weg mehr für sie dort hinein zu gelangen. Paralysiert starrte sie weiter auf ihr Eigentum und spürte bald darauf viele Hände auf ihrem Körper, ihrem Rücken, ihren Schultern.

Menschen sprachen mit ihr, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht durch den Schleier der geistigen Ohnmacht bis an ihr Ohr. Ann sah wie Männer an ihr vorbei und ins Haus rannten und sie erkannte Nachbarn und Freunde, doch sie alle kamen bereits nach Sekunden zurück in den Garten.

Erst der Krach der Sirenen drang bis an ihr Ohr und nun stürmten uniformierte Männer direkt ins Haus. Mrs. Watkins redete ununterbrochen auf sie ein und nun stieß ein Feuerwehrmann zu ihr. Ann wollte etwas sagen, aber nur unklare Laute entrannen ihrer Kehle.

Each day by your window you sit and sigh hoping to see her face.  
Ay, you might as well forget about her and find someone to take  
her place.

Riesige Wasserfontänen ergossen sich über die brennenden Ruinen ihres Hauses und sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren genau, dass es keine Rettung für Lisa, Michael und George geben würde. Drei Feuerwehrmänner bahnten sich den Weg in den Flur, doch bald darauf sah sie keinen der drei mehr. Sie mussten im zweiten Stock sein, oder was davon noch übrig war.

Alle um Ann herum, einschließlich sie selbst, mussten bereits seit geraumer Zeit vor ihrem Haus stehen, als ein Wagen hielt. Carl Langfield selbst stürzte heraus und zu seiner Frau. Der junge Mann, der das Gesehene gerade zu verarbeiten versuchte, redete immer wieder auf seine Frau ein, doch kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen.

„Ann? Was ist passiert? Ich bitte dich, rede mit mir. Wo sind die Kinder Ann?", Fragen über Fragen schossen durch Carls Kopf und die Tatsache, dass seine Frau ihm nicht antwortet half ihm nicht, diese Fülle an Fragen zu beantworten.

Mrs. Watkins versuchte daraufhin Klarheit zu schaffen: „Ann geht es nicht gut. Der Notarzt sagte, dass sie einen Schock habe, aber das ist wohl normal", mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. Marie Watkins starrte nur zwischen Ann und Carl hin und her.

„Und wo sind die Kinder? Wo sind Lisa, Michael und George?", Carl war sichtlich verzweifelt und sank auf seine Knie, als Mrs. Watkins nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja, wo sind sie Marie?", aus Anns Blick sprach die pure Verwirrung.

Chor: If she doesn't come back

I'll be your substitute  
When ever you want me

Don't you know I'll be your substitute  
When ever you need me

Don't you know I'll be your substitute...

„Die Feuerwehr sagt, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben sich aus ihren kleinen Bettchen zu befreien Ann", Marie Watkins wusste nicht was sie weiter sagen sollte und so beobachtete sie stattdessen weiter die junge Frau neben sich. Diese wandte den Blick ab und starrte wieder in die Ruine, die sie noch vor kurzem ihr Haus nannte und flüsterte: „Ich bin Schuld, dass sie tot sind."

Fortsetzung folgt…

**MusicGuide**

_Kapitel 2: Clout – „Substitute" von 1975_


	3. Wiederaufnahme

**Kapitel 3 – Wiederaufnahme **

Lilly war zutiefst berührt von dem was sie las. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie bereits seit etwa 5 Stunden zwischen diesen Bergen von Akten saß. Normalerweise erhielt sie Hinweise, die sie veranlassten einen Fall neu aufzurollen, aber dieses Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich auch so weitere Recherchen lohnten.

Die junge Frau richtete sich auf und sammelte alle Blätter wieder ein, um sie zusammen mit den Fotos im Karton zu verstauen. Lilly wollte sich sofort bei Stillman melden und auch Scotty dazu bewegen mit ihr an einem Strang zu ziehen und sie zu unterstützen.

Lieutenant Tom Stillman saß währenddessen in seinem Büro und las die letzten Abschlussberichte. Die von Detecive Rush eingereichten Unterlagen lasen sich immer am besten und so hob er sie sich schon lange bis zum Schluss auf. Es war seine Art sich das Beste für den Schluss auf zu heben und somit ein Ziel zu haben, auf das man hinarbeiten konnte.

Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, als es plötzlich nicht gerade sanft an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Tom wurde förmlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und reagierte nur langsam: „Herein!"

„Hallo Boss. Haben sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Natürlich, ich tue alles für solch bewegende Abschlussbereichte, wie ihre", Stillman lächelte ein wenig verschmitzt und Lilly stimmte mit ein, als sie eintrat und auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Lieutenants Platz nahm.

„Ich hatte heute ein wenig Zeit…", Lilly konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn Stillman fiel ihr bereits ins Wort: „…Kite."

„Ja", gab sie verlegen zu, „ich wollte mich einfach etwas ablenken und nicht länger über die Gründe nachdenken."

„Kann ich verstehen. Und da dachten sie sich, dass sie ihre Zeit am sinnvollsten beim Lesen alter Akten nutzen", Stillman war sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, dass seine Wort mehr eine Feststellung waren, als eine Frage.

„In der Tat. Und ich glaube, dass ich da auf etwas gestoßen bin, was sie interessieren könnte", mit diesen Worten reichte Lilly ihrem Vorgesetzten den Karton, in dem das Schicksal von mindestens einem Dutzend Menschen aufbewahrt wurde.

Er öffnete den Karton ohne ein weiteres Wort und blickte in die obenauf liegende Akte.

„Ein Dreifacher. Vor dem letzten haben sie sich erfolgreich gedrückt und nun der Sinneswandel", Stillman blickte von den Unterlagen auf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer abstrakten Grimasse, als er Lilly eindringlich beobachtete: „Sie wissen genau, warum ich mich damals nicht an den Ermittlungen beteiligen konnte. Wenn ich das getan hätte, säßen wir heute nicht so hier, wie wir es tun."

„Sie haben Recht. Aber der Fall, den sie hier haben, sieht nach einer großen Sache aus. Haben sie auch irgendwelche Hinweise?"

„Mein Bauchgefühl reicht mir als Hinweis. Sie wissen doch…" „…wie ein Geigerzähler das Ding", vervollständigte Stillman. Lilly schmunzelte über diesen Kommentar und wartete auf Toms Entscheidung. Im Prinzip war sie sich ihrer Sache bereits sicher.

„In Ordnung. Schnappen sie sich den Kerl, oder die Kerle." Detective Rush jubelte innerlich und nahm den Karton wieder entgegen. Zufrieden stand sie anschließend auf und ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie den Raum verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Was ist, wenn es eine Kerlin war?"

Lieutenant Stillman war von diesem Kommentar deutlich überrascht und bevor er erneut kontern konnte, war Lilly bereits mit dem Karton unter dem Arm aus seinem Raum verschwunden. Er konnte sich nur immer wieder über sie wundern, aber auch auf sie verlassen. Mit diesen Gedanken machte Tom sich wieder an das Lesen der Abschlussberichte.

„Vera! Sie sind genau der Mann, den ich brauche." Detective Nick Vera saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las gerade eine Reihe Pamphlete, als Lilly ihn mit dem Karton bewaffnet störte: „So gut kennen wir uns dann auch nicht Rush und außerdem stehe ich nicht auf One Night Stands und bei ihrem Männerverschleiß wäre das wohl einer", kaum hatte Vera diesen spitzen Kommentar geäußert, schwenkte auch schon Will Jeffries um die Ecke: „Nehmen sie ihn nicht ernst Rush", spielte er die ganze Situation runter. „Kein Sorge Jeffries, das habe ich noch nie getan", Lilly legte ein gefälliges Grinsen auf, dazu ihren „Ätsch-Blick" und ließ den Karton, den sie die ganze Zeit wie einen Säugling mit sich herumgetragen hatte aus einer beachtlichen Höhe und mit viel Lärm auf Veras Tisch fallen: „Sehen sie es sich wenigstens mal an Vera."

„In Ordnung, sie haben gewonnen. Was haben wir denn da?", fragte er, während er übermäßig interessiert in den Karton lugte.

„Einen Dreifachen", unterbrach ihn Lilly. „Das ist aber nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes, oder?", Nick Vera konnte sich noch nicht so recht einen Reim darauf machen, warum sich seine Kollegin auf einmal doch an einen Dreifachen ranwagte. „Oh doch. Es sind Kinder. Zwei, vier und fünf Jahre alt", Detective Rush wartete geduldig und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Vera schluckte. Es erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Reaktion vorhin. So hart Nick auch war, bei Kindern hörte bei ihm der Spaß auf. „Wie kann das sein? Haben sie die im Keller gefunden?"

„Genau das. Ich hatte Langeweile und viel Zeit…", wie vorhin konnte Lilly ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn von hinten flüsterte eine Stimme: „…Kite", Detective Scotty Valens war bis auf wenige Zentimeter an sie herangetreten und Lilly konnte sogar seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. „Sehr komisch Scotty", sie versuchte cool zu bleiben und so unberührt wie möglich zu klingen. „Ach kommen sie schon Lill. Sie waren überrascht", Detective Valens sah sich in der Runde um und bemerkte, dass seine drei Kollegen momentan etwas besprachen: „Um was geht es Leute?", fragte er und die Detectives antworteten im Chor: „Ein Dreifacher."

„Sie meinen drei Tote?", der junge Mann war überrascht. „Drei Kinder", schnaubte Vera daraufhin abfällig.

„Ich dachte wir hatten schon vor Jahren den Keller nach Todesfällen von Kindern durchsucht. Eigentlich dürften da unten keine mehr liegen", stellte Jeffries fest.

„Da haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht, aber erinnern sie sich auch an Toja Miles? Ihr Fall lag auch im Keller unter Bergen von Kartons und wurde erst beim Aufwachen ihrer Mutter aus dem Koma wieder aufgearbeitet."

„Ok Rush, sie haben mich. Was soll ich tun?", fragte Vera und Lilly war erleichtert nicht allein dazustehen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Die üblichen Verdächtigen

**Kapitel 4 – Die üblichen Verdächtigen **

Geht's dir schon besser  
Geht's dir besser

Am nächsten Tag machten sich Lilly und Scotty auf den Weg und fuhren in das 20 Kilometer nordöstlich von Philadelphia liegende Trenton. Seit nunmehr 25 Jahren verbrachte Ann dort Tag und Nacht in einem kleinen privaten Heim für Geisteskrankheiten und Psychosen.

Für Scotty war dieser Besuch nichts Besonderes. Er besuchte Elisa in solch einer Einrichtung mehrmals in der Woche, wenn nicht gar täglich, doch in Lilly weckte dieser Ort Unbehagen. Einzig vertraut war ihr die Durchsuchung nach Waffen mit Hilfe eines Metalldetektors, es war fast wie im heimischen Homicide Squad. Als beide ihre Waffen abgelegt hatten, konnten sie in den Trakt, in dem Ann seit einem viertel Jahrhundert ihr Leben fristete.

Bist du noch so einsam  
wie du's früher einmal warst  
Ziehst du dich noch warm an  
an einem brüllend heißen Tag  
Bist du noch am Fenster  
und gehst Tage lang nicht raus  
Siehst du noch so müde  
und so fertig aus

Ann wurde von einem Aufseher in den kleinen Raum geführt, in dem Lilly und Scotty bereits seit einer guten viertel Stunde warteten. Wieso dauerte das so lange? Wollten die Anstaltsleiter testen, ob es ihnen beiden ernst war?

Schließlich wurde eine Frau mittleren Alters zu ihnen gebracht und Lilly erkannte nur ansatzweise die Züge der jungen Mutter, die sie von den Fotos her kannte. Begleitet wurde sie von einem jüngeren Arzt, der auch sofort neben Ann Platz nahm. Der Aufseher nahm seine Position an der Tür ein und rührte sich daraufhin nur noch äußerst selten. Disziplin wurde hier wohl groß geschrieben, schoss es Lilly durch den Kopf.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Doktor Warner und betreue Mrs. Langfield."

„Freut mich sehr Doktor", Scotty war kurz aufgestanden und reichte dem Heiler die Hand. Kurz danach tat Lilly es ihm gleich und beide setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Sie war nicht fähig ihren Blick von Ann abzuwenden. Dort war eine Frau, die sie anzusehen schien, aber doch auf wundersame Weise durch sie hindurch starrte.

Geht's dir schon besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Hat das Leben dich zurück  
Geht's dir besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Nur ein kleines Stück

„Wie geht es ihnen Ann?", hörte Lilly plötzlich Scotty fragen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihren Kollegen. Sie wusste, dass Elisa schizophren war und in einer ähnlichen Anstalt betreut wurde, auch wenn sie unter Aufsicht ins Freie durfte. Detective Rush beschloss also ihrem Partner vorerst das Fragen zu überlassen.

„Hoffen sie nicht auf eine Antwort", entgegnete Doktor Warner, „Ich betreue sie nun seit etwa 10 Jahren und sie hat mit mir noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt."

„Sich spricht also nie?", fragte Scotty ungläubig. „Sie haben es erfasst. Seit sie hier ist, soll sie noch nicht einmal gesprochen haben, wir wissen auch nicht, ob sie uns versteht, oder überhaupt wahrnimmt. Der Schock, den sie damals erlitt könnte so groß gewesen sein, dass sie nicht mehr sprechen kann und wie wir es nennen, in eine andere Bewusstseinsebene übergegangen ist, in der wir sie nicht mehr erreichen."

Siehst du noch am Himmel  
wohin die Wolken ziehen  
Nimmst du schon zum Frühstück  
die ersten Aspirin  
Hörst du noch Nirvana  
und schläfst du noch so schlecht  
Denkst du jeden Abend  
die Welt ist ungerecht

Lilly lauschte den Ausführungen des Arztes, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Es geht darum: Wir rollen den Fall von Ann noch einmal neu auf und sind in gewissem Maße auf sie angewiesen, denn momentan ist sie unsere einzige Zeugin, die den Verlauf der Tatnacht schildern kann. Es gibt von damals keine Aufzeichnungen von Befragungen, da Ann nie befragt wurde."

„Das liegt ganz einfach daran Detective, dass Ann schon damals nicht in der Verfassung war verhört zu werden, geschweige denn ganze Befragungen durchzustehen."

„Dennoch war und ist Ann bis heute die Hauptverdächtige in unserem Fall."

„Das glaube ich ihnen Detective Valens, auch uns sind die Ergebnisse der damaligen Ermittlungen geläufig, doch es wird in Anns Fall nie zu einer Verurteilung kommen."

Scotty bemerkte, dass sie hier auf der Stelle traten und entschloss sich nun etwas präziser zu werden: „Wenn ich zusammenfassen darf, ist Fakt, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren keinerlei Fortschritte machen konnten was Anns geistigen Zustand angeht."

„Das ist korrekt!"

Siehst du noch am Himmel  
wohin die Wolken ziehen  
Nimmst du schon zum Frühstück  
die ersten Aspirin  
Hörst du noch Nirvana  
und schläfst du noch so schlecht  
Denkst du jeden Abend  
die Welt ist ungerecht

„Haben sie je versucht sie mit der Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren? Vielleicht mit Bilder, Filme und ähnliches", fragte Lilly. „Nein, wir hielten es für sinnlos, wenn wir nicht einmal so weit fortgeschritten waren, dass Ann überhaupt auf irgendetwas reagierte."

„Welche Mutter reagiert nicht auf ihre Kinder, wenn sie es kann? Wäre es nicht eine einfache Methode, um zu erfahren, in wie fern sie noch in unserer ‚Eben' weilt?"

„Wie ich eben sagte, wir hielten es für sinnlos, außerdem kam in den vergangenen 25 Jahren ihr Ex-Mann Carl Langfield 4mal im Jahr hierher und beuschte seine Ex-Frau", erklärte Doktor Warner und holte kurz darauf tief Luft, um sich nicht aufzuregen. Er vertrug es nicht, wenn Außenstehende seine Arbeit kritisierten.

„Carl Langfield war hier?", hakte Lilly ungläubig nach.

Geht's dir schon besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Hat das Leben dich zurück  
Geht's dir besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Nur ein kleines Stück

„Das ist richtig, er war erst vor kurzem hier und besuchte Ann. Er brachte Blumen und einen Kuchen mit."

„Wann genau war das Doktor?"

„Ganz einfach, das war am 17. August. Ich weiß es, da wir an diesem Tag mit allen anderen Patienten im Park am See waren. Es war wirklich für viele ein großes Ereignis…", Doktor Warner wollte das eben gesagte noch weiter ausführen, als Lilly plötzlich aufschreckte und die Akte öffnete, die sie die ganze Zeit unter dem Arm gehalten hatte. Nach einigem Blättern fand sie das, was sie suchte und sagte: „Das war Lisas Geburtstag. Er besucht sie an den Geburtstagen der Kinder und vielleicht auch an ihrem", Lilly war überrascht, dass Carl noch so enge Bande zu seiner Ex-Frau pflegte.

„Das kann gut sein", Scottys Gehirn arbeitete und er überlegte sich weitere Schritte: „Doktor Warner, wissen sie, wo Carl Langfield zur Zeit wohnt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das…"

„Sie dürfen. Wir könnten seine Adresse auch auf dem bürokratischen Umweg erfahren, aber sie könnten die Aufklärung beschleunigen."

Plötzlich war der junge Arzt euphorisch und einverstanden. Er schien zu verstehen, um was es hier ging. „In Ordnung. Ich bringe Ann zurück und gebe ihnen dann Mr. Langfields Adresse."

Ich wünsche mir so sehr  
das alles gut wird für dich  
und alle Fragen eine Antwort finden  
Ich wünsche dir so sehr  
das alles gut wird für dich  
und die Drogen für immer verschwinden

Lilly nickte nur kurz und blickte schließlich zu Ann. Sie saß immer noch unverändert auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Detective Rush hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihre Hand zu nehmen. Mit sanftem Druck zeigte sie Ann ihre Anwesenheit und ihr Mitgefühl. Plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass diese Frau hier vor ihr ihren Kindern eine solche Grausamkeit hätte antun können.

Am Ausgang erhielten Scotty und Lilly nicht nur ihre Waffen zurück, sondern auch die Adresse von Familie Carl Langfield. Als sie schließlich das Gelände verlassen hatten, richtete sich Scotty an seine Partnerin: „Hätten sie gedacht, dass Carl immer noch Ann besucht?"

„Nun ja Scotty, Leid verbindet. Vielleicht gibt er ihr nicht die Schuld an den Vorkommnissen und ist von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt."

„Wir werden es wohl am ehesten von Carl selbst erfahren. Wann fahren wir hin?"

Geht's dir schon besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Hat das Leben dich zurück  
Geht's dir besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Nur ein kleines Stück

„Sie sind wohl mittlerweile scharf auf den Fall Valens", Lilly lachte verschmitzt, klopfte ihrem Kollegen auf die Schulter und beschleunigte ihren Schritt um als erste am Dienstwagen zu sein. „Nun sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie nicht scharf darauf sind den Fall aufzuklären", rief Scotty ihr nach und stieg schließlich in die Beifahrertür ein.

Geht's dir besser  
Geht's dir schon besser  
Hat das Leben dich zurück  
Geht's dir besser  
Nur ein kleines Stück

Den Weg über nach Philadelphia schwiegen beide. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Erst kurz bevor sie auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Homicide Squad hielten fand Lilly die Sprache wieder: „Wir sollten uns kurz bei Stillman melden und uns anschließend daran machen weitere Zeugen zu finden."

„Ich dachte da vor allem an Carl Langfield Lill", fügte Scotty an.

Detective Rush und Valens betraten das Gebäude und machten sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Tom Stillmans Büro.

„Wer redet?", fragte Scotty wie so oft in der Hoffnung das die Antwort einmal zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel.

„Sie sind wirklich hartnäckig Partner", Lilly lächelte, „Aber um auf ihre Frage zu antworten: Ich natürlich. Kommen sie schon Großer."

„Ja Ma´am."

Fortsetzung folgt…

**MusicGuide**

_Kapitel 4: Ich + Ich – „Geht´s dir schon besser" von 2003_


	5. Familiendramen

**Kapitel 5 – Familiendramen**

Carl Langfield lebte zusammen mit seiner Frau Julia und den Kindern Maria und Brad in Westphiladelphia in mitten einer Einfamilienhaussiedlung. Als Detective Rush und Valens aus dem Dienstwagen des Morddezernates Philadelphia ausstiegen, hatten sich bereits mehrere Nachbarn in ihren Gärten eingefunden und begutachteten die Fremden und ihren Wagen: „Die schauen sie an Scotty", stellte Lilly fest, während sie auf das Haus der Familie Langfield zugingen.

„Vielleicht erinnere ich sie ja an jemanden aus dem Fernsehen", war alles, was Detective Valens darauf erwiderte, bevor er die Klingel betätigte.

Ein junges Mädchen öffnete und fragte die beiden, was sie für sie tun konnte.

„Wir suchen einen Carl Langfield. Ist der zu sprechen?", fragte Lilly, während sie ihre Marke zeigt, um sich auszuweisen.

„Einen Moment", das Mädchen lehnte die Tür an und lief einige Stufen die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf. Scotty und Lilly konnten deutlich hören wie sie rief: „Dad. Da will jemand mit dir sprechen. FBI, oder so."

Lilly musste lachen: „Da sehen sie mal, was ihr neuer Anzug ausmacht Scotty. Dank ihnen wirken wir schon wie Bundesbeamte." Auch Scotty konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie hörten schließlich, wie das Mädchen Kehrt machte und zur Tür zurückkam, die sie nun wieder weit aufmachte: „Er kommt gleich", sagte sie noch, bevor ein hochgewachsener Mann hinter sie trat und das Mädchen zurück auf ihr Zimmer schickte.

„Sie sind vom FBI?", fragte Carl.

„Nicht ganz", antwortete Scotty und zeigte Carl Langfield seine Marke, „Philadelphia Dade Police Department. Morddezernat. Wir würden uns gerne mit ihnen unterhalten, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben"

„Kommen sie erst mal rein, die Nachbarn wissen so schon immer genug über alles um sie herum bescheid", bei diesen Worten machte er eine einladende Bewegung und die Detectives traten ein.

„Ein schönes Haus haben sie hier, Carl", Scotty war darauf bedacht ein wenig Small Talk zu betreiben, immerhin würde es gleich unangenehm für Anns Ex-Mann werden.

„Danke. Wir haben auch lange darauf gespart, um es uns leisten zu können. Es gibt hier eine tolle Schule für die Kinder und meine Arbeitsstelle ist auch nicht weit entfernt. Aber deswegen sind sie nicht hier, oder?"

„Nein sind wir nicht", antwortete Lilly und folgte Carls Einladung sich zu setzen, bevor sie ein Foto aus der Akte hervorholte, welche sie mitgenommen hatte. Sie legte es vor Carl auf den Tisch und fuhr fort: „Es geht um ihre Kinder. Ich meine nicht Brad und Maria, ich rede von Michael, George und Lisa."

„Wie meinen sie das? Sie sind alle drei seit 26 Jahren tot", Carl verstand nicht sofort worauf die Detectives ihm gegenüber hinauswollten.

„Nun. Wir rollen den Fall ihrer Kinder noch einmal neu auf", klärte Scotty ihn auf.

„Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nun, es gibt Zweifel an der Schuld ihrer Frau. Ich meine Ex-Frau: Ann", erklärte Detective Valens.

„Das habe ich der Polizei schon vor 26 Jahren gesagt, aber damals wollte es niemand hören. Warum heute?"

„Nun, wir bearbeiten die alten Fälle, Carl und wir ziehen in Betracht, dass es sich bei dem Brand um einen geplanten Anschlag auf ihre Familie handelte und nicht um eine Kurzschlussreaktion ihrer Ex-Frau", antwortete Lilly, „Wir würden einfach gern noch einmal hören, was aus ihrer Sicht in der Nacht des 21. Juli 1978 geschehen ist."

„In Ordnung. Wenn es ihnen hilft. Ann wird es mit Sicherheit nicht mehr helfen. Sie ist seit dem Vorfall damals nicht ansprechbar und lebt in Trenton in einer Nervenheilanstalt."

„Das wissen wir. Wir waren bereits bei ihr. Daher haben wir auch ihre Adresse."

Carl Langfield nickte nur langsam, er schien über alles nachzudenken und reagierte, erst wieder auf seine Umgebung, als Lilly ihn noch einmal darum bat, zu erzählen, was passiert war: „Also Carl, was ist damals geschehen?", und er begann zu berichten:

„_An dem Abend fand, wie jedes Jahr, ein Sommerfest in der Firma in der ich arbeitete, statt: "William Masters - Finanzen". Ann und ich wollten gemeinsam hingehen, aber der Babysitter sagte kurzfristig ab. Ann beschloss daher, dass sie zu Hause bleiben und auf die Kinder aufpassen würde und schickte mich zum Betrieb. Da kam ich auch so gegen 21 Uhr an und alles war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch normal. Ich hatte mit meinem Kollegen Josh Hagen abgesprochen, dass er nüchtern bleiben und mich und noch zwei weitere Kollegen nach Hause fahren würde, da ich das beim Weihnachtsfest im Jahr zuvor getan hatte._

_Es war gegen 23:30 Uhr nachts, als die Polizei in der Firma anrief und mir sagte, dass mein Haus in Flammen stehe. Ich habe mich dann sofort von Josh nach Hause fahren lassen. Als ich ankam, war die Feuerwehr schon dabei das Haus zu löschen, oder was davon übrig war. _

_Ann stand vor dem Haus auf dem Rasen, in einem Morgenmantel und Hausschuhen, zusammen mit unserer Nachbarin Marie Watkins. Ich bin dann sofort zu ihnen gelaufen und habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie hat einfach nicht reagiert und keine meiner Fragen beantwortet, oder mich nur angesehen. _

_Mrs. Watkins sagte mir dann, dass Ann einen Schock hätte und schon schwieg, als sie eingetroffen war. Ich fragte sie dann noch einmal, wo die Kinder seien, doch sie blickte mich nur an und stellte dieselbe Frage Marie Watkins._

_Ich habe dann von ihr erfahren, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten und auch noch nicht von der Feuerwehr entdeckt worden waren._

_Das letzte was meine Frau jemals wieder zu mir sagte, war: „Ich bin Schuld, dass sie tot sind.". Diesen Satz höre ich seither jede Nacht in meinen Träumen, als wäre es wieder der 21. Juli 1978."_

Carl holte tief Luft und lehnte sich zurück: „Ich habe nie geglaubt, was die Polizei behauptete. Ann war es nicht, sie hat das Feuer nicht gelegt. Sie wäre zu so etwas nicht fähig gewesen", bei diesen Worten beugte er sich wieder vor und sah Lilly eindringlich an.

„In Ordnung Carl. Danke, dass sie uns alles noch einmal erzählt haben. Ich habe da nur noch zwei Frage an sie", nun kam der Teil der Befragung, der Lilly schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte, „In den Akten steht, dass sie ihre jetzige Frau, Julia, bereits 3 Monate nach dem Brand heirateten. Können sie uns das vielleicht erklären. Ich meine ihre Kinder waren gerade erst begraben, ihre Frau in Trenton eingewiesen und sie beide geschieden und sie heiraten erneut? Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, aber das ist ein nicht ganz unwichtiger Aspekt unserer Ermittlungen", nun war es Lilly, die sich weiter vorbeugte und Carls Blick fixierte, doch dieser hielt ihr ohne Mühe stand: „Sie können gerne fragen, aber das hat nichts mit ihren Ermittlungen, oder dem Brand zu tun. Die Hochzeit hat sich einfach ergeben. Wir teilten ein ähnliches Schicksal, wissen sie. Julia hatte nur 2 Monate zuvor ihren Bruder bei einem Autounfall verloren und wir wussten sofort, dass wir einander helfen konnten mit diesen Erlebnissen fertig zu werden", die letzten Worte hatte Carl bewusst betont, um ihre Wirkung auf Außenstehende zu verstärken und das war ihm auch gelungen, allerdings anders, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Lilly schwungvoll und lächelte. Sie wollte ihn nicht spüren lassen, dass sie ihm kein einziges Wort glaubte, bezüglich Julia, denn um ihn damit zu konfrontieren, brauchte sie erst stichhaltige Beweise.

„Und warum besuchen sie heute noch Ann? Und das gleich viermal im Jahr?", Lilly beobachtete, wie Carls Gesichtszüge weicher wurden, er schien sich wieder zu entspannen und fing dann an zu erzählen: „Ich besuche sie an jedem Geburtstag unserer Kinder und an unserem Hochzeitstag. Einfach um der alten Zeiten willen. Wir hatten nie Probleme miteinander, wir haben und geliebt. Ich kann sie doch nicht dafür bestrafen, dass jemand uns bestraft hat. Ich bin vielleicht wieder verheiratete und habe zwei Kinder, aber Ann ist und bleibt ein Teil meines Lebens. Uns verbindet der Tod unserer Kinder und es schmerzt mich jedes Mal, wenn ich sie so sehe, wie dort vor sich hin vegetiert in dieser Anstalt. Sie war eine so fröhliche junge Frau und sehen sie sie sich heute an. Ach was rede ich, sie waren ja beide dort", Carl unterbrach seine Ausführungen, als er merkte, dass er ein und das selbe wieder und wieder wiederholte und dieses Mal glaubte ihm Lilly, doch sie war sich trotzdem sicher, dass sie nicht das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren.

„Wir bräuchten dann nur noch die aktuelle Adresse von Mrs. Watkins, wenn sie die haben", Lilly notierte sich hastig etwas auf ihrem Block, um Carl die nötige Euphorie zu vermitteln, mit der sie an dem Fall arbeiteten, nicht ohne den Hintergedanken ihn damit nervös zu machen oder aus der Reserve zu locken, sollte sich ihr Verdacht erhärten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber die habe ich nicht. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass sie und ihr Mann James weggezogen sind, sie waren immerhin beide damals schon über 50."

„Danke sehr, das hilft uns wirklich weiter", Scotty verabschiedete sich als erster und Lilly tat es ihm gleich: „Ich hoffe wir können etwas für Ann tun, auch wenn es sehr spät kommt", sie schüttelten einander die Hand und die Detectives machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto.

Draußen schien alles unverändert. Die meisten Nachbarn gingen noch immer geschäftig ihrer Gartenarbeit nach, vergaßen dabei aber nicht alles im Blick zu behalten. Doch Lillys Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas anderem: Ein Auto bog um die Ecke und hielt direkt in der Einfahrt der Langfields. Carl, der noch in der Tür gestanden hatte, um die beiden Detectives hinauszugeleiten, ging zu dem Auto und holte diverse Einkaufstaschen aus dem Kofferraum, während eine Frau, vermutlich Julia Langfield, aus dem Auto stieg. Die beiden küssten sich und trugen dann die Taschen ins Haus, während Lilly wieder ein Gefühl des Zweifels an der Idylle dieser Familie überkam. Mit diesem Gedanken bemerkte sie, wie Scotty das Auto in Bewegung setzte und losfuhr.

Die beiden Detectives wurden bereits von ihren Kollegen im Homicide Squad erwartet, als sie eintrafen: „Hey Rush. Was sagt unsere Irre?", fragte Vera bereits von der Kaffeemaschine aus.

„Sie werden es kaum glauben, Vera. Sie sagt nichts", erwiderte Lilly.

„Wie meinen sie das?", plötzlich schien der alte Brummbär interessiert zu sein.

„Sie spricht mit niemandem, Vera", warf Scotty ein, „und das schon seit 26 Jahren."

„Die ist ja tatsächlich noch schrulliger als ich dachte", brummte Nick in seinen Kaffeebecher.

„Vera", ermahnte ihn Tom Stillman, der gerade aus seinem Büro gekommen war, als er seine beiden Detectives hatte ankommen sehen: „Wie weit sind sie in dem Fall Langfield?"

„Nun ich bin der Meinung, dass Carl uns nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat, was seine plötzliche Liebe Julia angeht", erzählte Lilly während sie sich in ihren Stuhl sinken ließ und sachte hin und her schwenkte.

„Wie komme sie darauf?", Stillman war interessiert.

„Nun, er behauptet, dass sie fast zeitgleich mit ihm ihren Bruder verloren hat und sie deshalb einander halfen mit dem Verlust klarzukommen. Daher auch die plötzliche Hochzeit – Seelenverwandte eben", auch Scotty hatte sich bei diesen Worten gesetzt.

„Nun, das mit dem Bruder lässt sich leicht nachprüfen. Sie finden die Akten sämtlicher Todesfälle in unserer Datenbank", meldete sich Jeffries zu Wort, „Ich kann das für sie übernehmen."

„Das wäre klasse Jeffries", bedankte sich Lilly und schwang sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, um etwas aufschreiben zu können: „Außerdem brauchen wir noch die Adresse der Watkins´ und wir werden auch Carls Alibi für die Nacht überprüfen", Lilly sprach laut aus, was sie sich notierte und Scotty kam nicht umhin seine eigenen Gedanken zu äußern: „Lil, er war auf einer Betriebsfeier. Da werden ihn sicherlich an die 30 Menschen oder mehr gesehen haben, meinen sie nicht?"

„Mag sein, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dieser Carl etwas vor uns verheimlicht und das dieses etwas, oder dieser jemand mit dem 21. Juli zu tun hat", Lilly war ganz in ihrem Element und Scotty konnte lediglich mit Stillman einen Blick wechseln, welcher ihm verriet, dass er Lilly vertrauen sollte. Außerdem konnte man nie zu gründlich sein, dass sah schließlich auch Scotty ein: „In Ordnung. Dann besorgen wir uns mal die Gästeliste unserer illustren Runde. Einen Namen haben wir ja schon: Josh Hagen."

„Stimmt und mit dem fangen wir an…", warf Lilly ein, doch sie kam nicht dazu auszureden, bevor Scotty ihr erneut ins Wort fiel: „…nachdem wir bei den Watkins´ waren, alles hübsch der Reihe nach Lil."

Stillman nickte zustimmend und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück.

„Also dann werfe ich mal den Computer an und entlocke ihm ein paar Informationen bezüglich Julia Langfield", mit diesen Worten machte sich auch Jeffries an die Arbeit und nur Vera blieb zurück und trank gemächlich seinen Kaffee. „Ist der mittlerweile nicht schon kalt, Vera?", zog ihn Lilly auf, doch Vera erwiderte sofort: „Ich hab ja nichts zu tun und daher viel Zeit um ihn zu genießen. Ich verhöre ja nicht stundenlang irgendwelche Irren, die dann nicht mal mit mir sprechen. Pfffh", mit diesen Worten nahm er einen Schluck seines mittlerweile doch erkalteten Kaffee, doch Nick verzog keine Miene.

„Nun, dann gebe ich ihnen etwas zu tun, Vera. Wie wär´s wenn sie sich daran machen die Adresse der Watkins´ zu überprüfen", warf Scotty ein. „Wenn´s sein muss", Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, nichts ahnend, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Nachdem Rush und Valens stundenlang die Gäste des Sommerfestes einer Firma, die schon seit 1982 nicht mehr existierte, ausfindig gemacht hatten, beschloss Stillman, dass das für diesen Tag reichen sollte und schickte alle nach Hause: „Um diese Uhrzeit sollten sie nicht unbedingt noch jemanden zu Hause aufsuchen."

„Wie sie meinen Boss", Scotty war das recht, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Partnerin das anders sah.

„Ich werde noch weiterarbeiten", sagte Lilly darauf.

„Sie wollen sich mal wieder die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen? Rush, sie sollten ernsthaft versuchen sich ein Privatleben zu schaffen und ich meine damit nicht Olivia und Peta zu füttern."

„Boss, bitte. Ich bin dazu noch nicht wieder bereit. Ich brauch etwas Zeit um mich abzulenken."

„Vergessen sie diesen Kerl Lill und gehen sie mal wieder weg, ich denke, dass Scotty, Vera und Jeffries sicherlich nichts dagegen haben sie zu begleiten, wenn sie mal wieder auf ein Bier bei McGintys vorbeischauen, ich würde mich auch anschließen."

„Okay, aber nicht heute. Vielleicht wenn dieser Fall gelöst ist. Vorher werde ich sowieso die ganze Zeit im Dienst sein, sehen sie sich nur diese Liste an…", Detective Rush wies auf die ellenlange Liste mit Namen von der Betriebsfeier, „…und sie kennen ja die Vorschrift: Kein Alkohol während des Dienstes", Lilly lächelte und gab Stillman somit das Gefühl, dass sie sich bemühte.


End file.
